$-10ik - 2j + 9k - 6 = -3j - k + 9$ Solve for $i$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10ik - 2j + 9k - {6} = -3j - k + {9}$ $-10ik - 2j + 9k = -3j - k + {15}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $-10ik - 2j + {9k} = -3j - {k} + 15$ $-10ik - 2j = -3j - {10k} + 15$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $-10ik - {2j} = -{3j} - 10k + 15$ $-10ik = -{j} - 10k + 15$ Isolate $i$ $-{10}i{k} = -j - 10k + 15$ $i = \dfrac{ -j - 10k + 15 }{ -{10k} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $i = \dfrac{ {1}j + {10}k - {15} }{ {10k} }$